A New Demigod
by book-lover51
Summary: What happens when a new kid comes to camp and meets the stubborn daughter of Nike, goddess of Victory, strength and speed. Gods help him! Rated for later chapters.
1. Arrival

It was another day at Camp Half Blood. Katie was yelling at Travis, Artemis' Hunters were ready to kill, average. And another half blood had just arrived. Summer was half over, and things had been slow, so it was about time that something exciting happened.

"So, this is your cabin for now, until you're claimed. Come on, I'll show you the rest of camp." Conner Stoll said as he lead the way out of the Hermes cabin. The new demigod, Harry, followed, still in shock from everything; the monster attacking him, and three kids just popping out of nowhere, killing it, and telling him he was a demigod. It was crazy.

"So, there's the strawberry field, preferred hang out of the Demeter cabin, and that would be Katie Gardner, head of the cabin, yelling at my brother Travis. They so love each other. And over there is the dining hall." Harry looked all around him, trying to take it all in. They kept walking and Conner kept talking. "And the training grounds over there."

And that's when something caught his eyes. Who the hell, er, Hades, was that? He asked Conner.

"Ha, bro, don't get any ideas. She would destroy you. Squash you like a bug. Into the ground, no matter who your parent is."

"Who's kid?"

"A minor goddess, but she could still kill you. That's Kory King, daughter of Nike, goddess of strength, speed and victory." Conner and Harry stood there and watched as she beat the snot out of Clarisse. Nike? Like the shoe? "It's a wonder she doesn't look like a man the way she trains. Actually, she's kind of a babe. Anyway, WAY out of your league."

Conner dragged him away and showed him the rest of the camp; the forges, the rock wall, the rest of the cabins, the lake. This place was huge. By the time the tour was finished it was time for lunch. Thank gods. But to tell the truth, Harry was still thinking of Kory King.

He didn't have room for her once he entered the dining hall. IT was packed and everyone was crowding around him. Wow, the gods sure have been busy.

"Sit down!" A voice yelled.

"That would be Mr. D" Conner told him. He didn't elaborate, so Harry assumed he was a counselor. They sat down, and Harry noticed that all the kids had specific tables to sit at. He looked for her. She sat with a bunch of other kids.

"Are they all Nike's too?" He asked. Conner looked to see who he was talking about.

"Um, no. The minor gods don't…..procreate as much as the big twelve do. That is all the minor god kids, and they share a cabin too." And the door bangs shut and Harry looks to see it's that Katie girl, storming in and sitting next to her siblings. Travis strolls confidently behind her and sits next to his twin.

"Best. Prank. Ever." Is all he says and then food magically appears and they all dig in. He could defiantly get used to this. It had been awhile since he'd run away from his foster parents, so it'd also been awhile since he'd had a real meal. Something not from the dollar menu.

When he was nearly finished stuffing his face, the horse-man he'd met when he first came here, Chiron, made the announcement for capture the flag. That got the kids going. What was the big deal?

"We better get you to the training grounds." One of the kids says. I shrug and stand up, following everyone to the training grounds. He hoped Kory would be there, but she wasn't. Someone threw a sword at him.

"What the Hades?" He yelled.

"You're training starts," The kid looked at his watch. "Now." And with that took a swing at his head. He barley dodged it and sloppily picked up the sword. This was going to be a long day. He sighed and put on his game face.


	2. Meeting

Harry was sore. That was for sure. After the Hermes kids beat him to a pulp for a few hours, claiming that they were 'teaching him the basic' they took him to get armor. All he could think was "_I get armor? You bastards… no pun intended."_

And now it was time for them to start the game. They explained that this wasn't like normal capture the flag. It was a mock blood bath.

"It's not fair that Annabeth and Percy got on the same team. At least we have a little something up our sleeves!" The horn blew, signaling the start of the game. The twins ran off to do… whatever they do. And Harry knew he was dead. So, he ran into the woods, taking a little stroll. This was going to be a long game, but if he could just hide until it was over-

"Where is it?" There was a blade at his throat and the girl who was attached to the other end of it was none other than Kory King.

"Where's what?" he stammers.

"Don't play dumb newbie. Where's your flag." It wasn't a question. It was a demand.

"Do you think they'd trust a newbie, an unclaimed with that information. They were counting on me being caught." He tells her.

"Smart. I put my money on a child of Athena." She lowers her blade and he takes the opportunity. She blocks without a problem. His new skills were not enough and within a minute she has him pinned on the ground, her forearm on his throat.

"So, Nike, like the shoe?" And with that she gives him one solid punch to the nose and runs off to find the flag. He tries to stop the bleeding, but damn, it was a good punch. "_My nose is probably broken but what a girl."_ And then he hears that the game is over and that the other team has won.


	3. Pretty Boy?

"You said _what_ to Kory?" Annabeth burst out with a laugh. He'd been introduced to her and Percy after capture the flag, and after his nose had been fixed by eating this ambrosia stuff.

"Well, I said "so, Nike, like the shoe?" and she punched me." They burst into laughter but then got serious.

"It's weird you haven't been claimed yet, what with the promise and everything. But I guess that whoever your real parent was hid it really well, if that was the first time you'd been attacked by a monster." Percy says. Harry shrugs. He told them about how his mom just died six months ago and how he'd been put into foster care and ran away.

"I think it's time for dinner." Some kids says, I think they said his name was Will, son of Apollo. He looks at me funny, and I get this feeling….oh well.

"I can't go in there." Harry laughs. "I think I'll just go for a walk. I'm not hungry anyway." He gets up and everyone else walks to the dining hall. He goes to the archery range. He'd never fired a bow before, but how hard could it really be?

Turns out, not that hard. It took a few shots, but the bow felt natural in his hand. He braced himself on the line, raised the bow, anchored it to his mouth, aimed, and released. It found it's intended target without a problem after a few test shots.

"You're a natural." A voice says from behind him. He whirls around, bow still loaded and drawn. "easy tiger." The man puts his hands up defensively. Harry lowers the bow. "Daddy's home!" He says.

"Who are you?"

"Apollo." He rakes a hand through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry I didn't claim you." He starts to pace and then stops. "Let's go for a walk." Harry puts the bow down and they start to walk.

"Why did it take so long?" He asks.

"Well, your mother, she was incredible. I fell in love, and then she just left. I looked, believe me I looked, but even the gods don't know everything. I couldn't find her anywhere. She knew what I was. I guess she knew how to protect you from monsters, and she did a damn good job." They stop on the lake shore.

"You really didn't know?" Harry asks. He studies the man at his side. He's tall, blond and tan, just like Harry. Apollo caught him.

"You look like you're mom. The eyes especially; grey, like clouds. But, anyway, I just wanted to apologize and give you this." He handed Harry and bow. It was smooth and felt like it was made for him especially. And a quiver.

"Thank you."

"It's magic. You'll never run out of arrows." They stand there awkwardly for a second, then Apollo says, "I need to go, godly things to do and stuff, you know. See you around kid." And he leaves. Harry doesn't know what to do. He stand there for a little while and then sprints to the dining hall. When he bursts in everything is quiet. They all stare at him.

"Welcome, Harry Gambles, child of Apollo." Chiron says and that's when Harry realizes that he has some floating symbol above his head. Weird.

"So, he gave you a bow. I wonder what other _gifts_ you have from him. Looks obviously, prophesy maybe, that'd be sweet, or music. Chicks dig it." The Stoll twins were buzzing around him. "If you become a doctor you'll be rich! Chicks dig that too!"

"I think archery is it. I sing like a dying cat." He tells them.

"As far as you know. Maybe he blessed you before he left." They challenge.

"You don't know that." And they lead Harry to the door and back to the Hermes cabin. He grabs the bag he never unpacked and makes his way across the grass to the Apollo cabin. Someone bumps his shoulder: Kory

"Apollo," She scoffs, "pretty boy it figures." And she walks away. He watches her and wonders if her hips move like that on purpose, or if it's just a natural swagger. He shakes his head to clear it and keeps walking.

"Welcome home bro!" One of his new sisters greets him. He looks around for an empty bunk but someone beats him to the punch and takes his bag, putting it onto a bed. They explain to him how cleaning works and the basic rules and then he basically falls into bed from exhaustion.


End file.
